Life's little surprises
by Archie1230
Summary: Ren meets a new friend at boarding school but is she really all she appears to be? Please r & r...
1. Saying goodbye

"I got in! I got in!" Ren screamed.  
She had just gotten off the phone with a representative of Burnes high school, a boarding school in Massachusetts, who had told her she was accepted into the school.  
Just then, Louis popped his head in. "Do you mind? I'm trying to prank call all of these people on the list, but the noise is making me lose my concentration!"  
Ren got off her bed, which she had been jumping on, and ran up to Louis and gave him a hug while saying "I got into Burnes! I'm going to Massachusetts!" Then she realized what she was doing, and pulled away from Louis. "Eew!" she exclaimed while exiting her room.  
"Wait! You got into Burnes? Hey! Where are you going?"  
"Hello? Where is your brain? Oops! You don't have one! I just hugged you.......... I'm going to go take a loooong shower.  
Two weeks later, after a very long road trip, Ren was standing on the sidewalk with her parents while Louis was making more prank calls on Mr. Steven's cell phone and Donnie was flexing his muscles getting all of Ren's heavy suitcases out of the car trunk and plopping them down on the sidewalk with a big sigh of relief every time.  
Ren's mom and dad seemed to be even more excited then Ren. "Well, goodbye honey!" exclaimed Senator Stevens, while nearly bouncing up and down with joy and pride.  
"Don't forget to write! We didn't give you that stationary for no reason ya know."  
Then it was Donny's turn. "Hey Ren," Donny began in his deep, charming voice. "I'm gonna miss ya. Do you mind handing these out?" Donny handed Ren a stack of flyers.  
In the center was a picture of him in his football uniform. Above, in big bold letters, were the words DONNIE STEVENS, SPORTS STAR. Underneath the picture it said REACH ME AT 562-321-9306 FOR A GREAT DATE!   
  
Ren, trying to hold back her laughter, smiled and promised that every girl on campus would get one.   
Donny, seeming to finally make up his mind, exclaimed "What the heck!" and gave Ren the biggest hug conceivable.   
Just then, Louis got out of the car. " Hey Ren, stay out of trouble." This time it was Ren's turn to give the hug.  
"Well, goodbye!" Ren said while trying to smile." She missed her family already.  
Ren started up the path to the school.  
" Well, here I go!" Ren said to herself as she walked into the line just outside the building to get assigned to the room she'd be staying in for the next 9 months. 


	2. Lacy

"Here I am!" Ren said to herself as she approached room A14. She turned the key in the lock and walked into her new dormitory room.  
  
It was neither big nor small but cozy instead. She could tell her roommate had been there for a while, for half of the room was already decorated. She walked over to the other side of the room, and plopped her two large suitcases onto her new bed.  
  
Next, she started to look at her roommate's stuff. On the one shelf hanging over her mystery roommate's bed was an assortment of trophies, which appeared to be awards for soccer. On the bed was a tye-dyed covering. On her bureau were framed pictures of her and her family. She had an assortment of cds on her bed, and a Mia Hamm poster had been sloppily taped to the wall. "She obviously likes soccer," Ren thought. "I hope her side is only so messy because she was unpacking."  
  
Ren turned to her own side and started to unpack. She placed her spelling bee trophies in alphabetical order on her bureau. Next, she placed all the books for her classes on her shelf, along with the few books she had brought along including the Bible and Little Women.  
  
Then, she spread her neat, floral print sheets and blankets on her bed, which seemed to be more like a cot. She hung up her framed awards on the wall and took out her picture frames and placed them on her bureau. After that, Ren hung up her uniform in the closet she had to share with her roommate and started to unpack the other few articles of clothing she had brought.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and slammed shut behind her. Ren turned around to see a pretty brunette had just entered the room.  
  
Her new roommate, finally noticing someone else was in the room, frowned. Then she took a quick glace around Ren's side of the dorm room, saw all of the displayed academic achievements and smiled.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lacy," she said as she extended her hand out. "I'm Ren, nice to meet you." Ren replied. 


End file.
